Chih Bo
Chih Bo is the adopted son of Hen-to and Bik Chang in the Tea Leaves series. Biao was the one who found him and took him in. He was studying to be a prosecution lawyer through the first five seasons. By season six, he passed his exams. Chih is part of the Liao Clan. Appearance and Personality Back Story Chih grew up homeless and didn't know who his parents were. When Biao was seven years old, he found the four-year-old in a playground across the street from his mother's clinic. After talking with him, the older boy decided that he would give him as a present to his mother. At first, Bik was in shock and kept telling her son that he couldn't bring in random homeless children. But after much begging from her son, the nurse cleaned up the little boy and took him out to lunch. Later that evening, she took Chih home with them. Bik and Hen-to wound up taking in the orphaned child as their own with the help of Khai Liao. Initially, Chih was a rather bratty child because he wasn't used to having structure and rules in the his young life. However over time, he grew up into a polite young man. Storyline History Tea Leaves and Gold Pins Ju introduces Chih to the reader in the chapter "Old Money, Clan, and Parents". She describes as a bratty child in the past, but says that he grew up into a polite young man. Tea Leaves and Red Silk Chih comes to his house one day because he left his notes behind. Hen-to tried to get him to eat a mooncake to see what Bik put in them. When the nurse told the men that she put poisonous herbs in them, Chih said they were weird and went to his room. Tea Leaves and Silver Rings Chih is seen at the clan meeting discussing what to do with Junjie now that he's out on bond and working with Jianjun. Tea Leaves and Opal Necklaces Biao wishes him luck on his exam as they leave for their schools. It is revealed that his exam results are in, but he won't reveal them until the clan all has a celebration dinner for Biao's exam results and Ju's pregnancy. In the season finale, Chih is at the celebration dinner. At first, he pretends that he fails his exams much to the shock of Bik, Hen-to, and Biao. Ju can see him trying not to laugh. But then, Chih announces that he passed. Biao hits him in the head for messing around them their parents like that. Tea Leaves and Diamond Bracelets Ju vists the Chang house days before summer is over. She finds Chih and Biao into their room studying. She talks with them for a bit before they pick on her about her age. Tea Leaves and Sapphire Earrings Relationships Bik Chang Main Article: Bik Chang Bik is Chih's adoptive mother. She loves him just like she loves his brother. In the beginning, Bik wasn't too sure about what to do when Biao brought the dirty homeless four-year-old into her clinic. Because her son begged her not to put him off, the nurse reluctantly took in the boy. She had to wash little Chih off before she took him out to lunch. Bik ended up taking the child home with her. Over time, she grew to love the boy. Hen-to Chang Main Article: Hen-to Chang Although Chih isn't biologically his, Hen-to still loves like Biao. When Chih first came to live with the family, the man was the next one to latch onto the idea of adopting him. Despite the child's unruly behavior, Hen-to didn't give up on him. His adoptive father tried to get him to eat a mooncake that was laced with a light poison just to test Bik on a rotten trick she was trying to pull on him. When the nurse told them her intentions, Chih thought they were weird. Biao Chang Main Article: Biao Chang Chih sees Biao as an older brother and they get along well. Biao was the one who brought him into the family's lives. Ju Wang Main Article: Ju Wang Chih and Ju get along really well. Trivia * Chih in a way parallels Tom Hagan from the Godfather Saga. Both were brought into the family by the oldest son from the family. (Biao for Chih and Sunny for Tom), found on the streets, and both are in the career of lawyer (Tom being an actual lawyer and Chih studying to be one). Category:Characters Category:Tea Leaves Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Liao Clan